Change of Perspective
by DarkGirlRavenGrayson
Summary: For Tears of Insanity's Challenge. Raven hates Valentine's Day and all the romance that comes with it. But can Robin change her whole perspective on the love-filled holiday?


Yeah so this is my story for the challenge from "Tears of Insanity". So here we go my little Valentine's Day one – shot. :)

Oh and if you don't happen to get the title of the story for some strange reason then I'll explain at the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans just the idea for the story.

* * *

**Change of Perspective**

Raven stood by the window of the Main Room, peering out the window at the falling snow outside. The sky was dark with luminous clouds and the snow came down slanted in a rush of white that she could not see the buildings of the quiet and small Jump City. She slowly sipped at her mug of hot cocoa, trading it for her normal herbal tea.

It was an abnormally cold day in Titans' Tower. The furnace had stopped working a few hours ago; Cyborg was in the basement trying to fix it; and now everyone was bundled up warmly, excluding Raven though. She opted for her usual attire of a blue cloak and black leotard.

Of course Terra and Beast Boy didn't bundle up either, only because they were constantly side-by-side cuddling and whatnot. Raven sighed. A holiday she dreaded most dearly, and now she was stuck inside with everyone, unable to escape it all around her.

Valentine's Day.

Of course Terra and Beast Boy were the only couple in the Tower, having been together for a while now. She just hated to watch them be so happy. She wished that she could feel like they did, to express her feelings freely without everyone getting all surprised at her or judging her because they still thought she was the feared "Ice Queen".

She really wanted to express them for a certain Boy Wonder of the Tower…

She groaned and mentally slapped herself for that remark. Yeah, so she had been secretly crushing on Robin for a while now. That didn't mean that anyone could notice. She hated showing **too** much emotion, even if she could now. And for Robin…

Speak of the devil she could sense him coming from behind her right at that moment. She quickly spun around gracefully on her feet and took another sip of her cocoa before speaking.

"Yes Robin?"

He looked dazed for a moment. "I still can't get used to the fact that you know whenever I come up to you. It still amazes me." He told her, giving her a brilliant flash of his white teeth. She gave a small smile in return. Robin cleared his throat a bit before talking.

"So, how's everything? I just wanted to know how your morning's going." He said. Raven just stood there for a minute, leaning against the wall. Finally she spoke.

"Not bad…just keeping warm." She said nodding to her mug.

"Oh, alright then. Do you…I mean do you think that…" Robin stuttered a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. Raven looked at him suspiciously, trying to read his mind and actions to make out what he was saying to her. Finally she put him out of his misery.

"I have to go and meditate Robin, if you find out what you need to tell me you know where to find me." She told him, walking past him swiftly with a flip of her cloak. She set her hot cocoa down on the kitchen counter top on her way out of the room and then walked out the door. Robin watched on silently.

He sighed and ran a green - gloved hand through his spiked hair. All he wanted was to try and convince her to be his valentine. That's all he really wanted.

He had taken a liking to the dark beauty a while back, after her birthday had to be more exact. He had this attraction to her ever since, taking in every small detail of her. How her short violet hair whipped back and fourth ever so slightly when it was breezy outdoors yet seemed to stay perfect, or how her piercing amethyst eyes could see right through you, and you could tell what she was thinking too. Lately they had been guarded though.

Her body; that was always concealed by her cloak; was so fragile and delicate; yet had such shape to it. Her lovely smile that made his heart flutter whenever he received it, and even when she'd glance at him or brush his arm in the hallway.

He brought himself out of thought when he heard the Main Room door open and Beast Boy and Terra walked in for breakfast finally. Robin walked over to the window where Raven had just been moments ago. He looked out of the window, peering out and watched the snow get a bit thinner and less rough.

And that's when he got an idea.

Robin smiled to himself before sprinting out the door.

* * *

Raven had been meditating for a couple of hours now in the dark confines of her room. She hadn't moved from her spot for a while and she was getting tired of it actually. She was almost grateful when there was a knock on her door.

"It's open." She told whoever was out there and with a wave of her hand it unlocked. The person stepped into her room, yet she still did not turn around or open her eyes when the person approached her, knowing who it was already. "What do you want Robin?"

He came to her side and peered at her. She appeared to still be meditating but he talked anyway.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you'd want to go outside with me." He prodded her. Raven finally opened her eyes when she felt light upon her face suddenly. Her eyes fluttered open, it took her some time to adjust.

She saw that Robin had drew back her curtains and it was no longer snowing. The sun was out and bounced off the blanket of snow that covered everything in sight. It was gleaming what looked like white crystals everywhere and Raven gasped at the beauty of it all.

"I…" she started and then thought. Why would he want to go with me? Why not Starfire, or just anyone else?

"Sure." She told him. He smiled.

"All right, I'll meet you outside in a couple of minutes then." He said, going out of her room before she could utter another word to him. She just levitated there, shocked, before snapping out of her trance and getting into her outdoor wear.

* * *

Raven stepped out into the crisp new air outside and onto the newly fallen snow. It crunched underneath her knee high blue boots, covering part of her black skinny leotard material pants that were connected to her black leotard that went down in a point with white fluff on the bottom, along with the rim of her blue cloak.

She walked off to see Robin a ways away high on a tall hill. She quickly flew there and was beside him in seconds. He was in his red jacket with his logo on it, his hood up with his regular metal boots and green spandex pants and mask.

"So, what's this all about Boy Blunder?" she questioned him as she folded her arms across her chest, white puffs of smoke came out as she breathed. He suddenly took his arms from behind his back and held up what he had been holding with a smile. Raven's eyes grew wide at what she saw and she backed away a bit.

"You have got to be kidding." She told him with a slight smirk. She took the bright red sled from him and held it in her hands, examining it. "You want to go **SLEDDING** on Valentine's Day with **ME**, when you could be inside, warm, snuggling with Star or something."

He looked at her for a while before nodding his head to confirm it. "Yeah, I would."

"Robin, I…I don't…I mean…" she told him with some color in her cheeks, partially from embarrassment, the cold, and that he wanted to be with her of all things on today of all days.

"Come on Raven. Please?" he practically begged her. She sighed after a while.

"Fine." She said. He grinned. "But only **one** time down."

That was all Robin needed. He grabbed Raven by the hand and put the sled down on the ground in front of them. He sat down in the back of it, leaving just enough room in the front for Raven's petite figure to sit in. She looked cautiously at Robin and the sled before putting up her hood and piling into the flaming red sled in front of him.

"Robin, are you sure this is safe?" she asked him, looking down the immense height of the hill warily as she calculated the chance of them living to get to the bottom in once piece in her head. Robin chuckled.

"Positive Rae." He told her as he tossed her the strings in front to control it and he started pushing it steadily down towards the edge of the hill. Raven gritted her teeth together, a bit nervous at what the outcome of this was going to be.

"Ready?" he asked her. Raven gulped and nodded her head. Robin grinned before giving one last little shove and wrapping his arms around Raven's waist tightly.

They sped down the hill at a fast rate, that Raven was so surprised that she couldn't even scream. Robin was grinning ear to ear, enjoying it. The speed thrilled him. Raven's hood flew back down to her back and her short hair whipped violently in the wind. The cold hit her face hard and gave her cheeks an extra burst of color, as her shocked face turned to one of glee and she smiled, finding her voice.

She started to giggle in her own enchanting way, and it was music to Robin's ears. His grin grew bigger and his grip on her tightened slightly.

They began to near the end then, and Raven was sad it was to end so quickly, as she just began enjoying herself. This made her feel so free and childish, and she liked that. She loved the feeling of Robin's arms around her. It all just felt…right.

"Raven, do you know how to slow us down?" Robin asked her now. She looked at the rope in her hands and tried to pull on it, but all it did was veer them in a different direction. She tried again, this time harder, and then ended up tumbling out of the sled, Robin still holding onto Raven as they plunged into the snow together.

Both were screaming, but it was out of excitement. Finally they stopped and Raven was under Robin. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back, her face flushed from their position and the fun she had just experienced.

"Fun?" Robin asked her now. Her smile grew bigger.

"Yes." She breathed out, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to regain her breath back to a steady pace. "You?"

"Very much." He answered, looking her deep in her amethyst eyes, as she looked into his masked ones.

She then slowly lifted her arms up to his face, putting her hands to it. He closed his eyes, knowing what she wanted to do.

She hesitated for a moment, lingering her small hands there as if wondering if she could. When she saw no signs of movement from him she continued to move her hands up his face. Finally she reached his mask and took the very ends of it. Carefully and slowly, she peeled it away off his face and saw closed eyes still feeling her touch. When she withdrew them, he slowly opened them and amethyst eyes met a deep cerulean blue.

Raven gasped in pure surprise. They were dazzling, and yet he kept them concealed always. She reached her hand to his face slowly once more, only now he leaned his head a mere inches from hers. She gently moved her fingers back and fourth on his cheek before slipping her hand behind his neck. Both looked the other in the eyes and knew what the other wanted.

Robin leaned his head down closer to her and closed his eyes; as did Raven; as soon as their lips touched. Before they could continue though Robin felt something cold begin to fall his back softly and both of them opened their eyes again to see it begin snowing lightly over Jump.

Snowflakes gathered in Raven's hair quickly, making her look more angelic then she already did to Robin. Raven saw Robin's ebony hair have white flakes in it as well and giggled at him as she pulled his head down once more; both closing their eyes; and the two birds shared a kiss in the chilly February snow.

Raven could feel it and now knew what it felt like. She had wanted this feeling of love so badly for so long, and it had been right in front of her the whole time. She suddenly began to feel warm inside, and the feeling invaded every part of her body. She felt complete, and oh how wonderful it was. Oh how she loved it…

Valentine's Day.

* * *

**END**

So, I really hope you all enjoyed it. Basically the title means Raven had a change of perspective in this story on how she views Valentine's Day. She hated it, and now she loves it. And oh how romantic and cute it was. :)

Please do tell me what you think and reviews are appreciated.

**-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**


End file.
